coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8035 (7th January 2013)
Plot Kevin is furious with Jenna for abusing Sophie's trust. Sophie tries to explain that she instigated the kiss but Kevin refuses to listen. David tells Leanne how Nick and Peter had a fight over her and now Nick's shut himself in the bistro in a fit of despair. Leanne's deeply concerned. Sophie rows with Kevin and tells him that her relationship with Jenna is none of his business. Leanne finds Nick in the bistro, his hand bleeding and surrounded by broken glass. Sunita's furious to discover that Karl has done nothing all day and even tried to get Craig to clean out the gutters for him. As Kirsty talks excitedly about their wedding, Tyrone finds it hard to maintain an enthusiastic facade. Kevin confronts Jenna in the Rovers and tells her that he's going to report her to her boss for kissing Sophie. Mandy's perplexed, pointing out that Jenna isn't gay. Nick pours his heart out to Leanne telling her how much he loves her but how much she hurt him. Realising the depth of his pain, Leanne hates herself. Gail tells Audrey that she's going to find Nick and knock some sense into him where Leanne's concerned. Audrey loses her rag and shouts at Gail telling her not to interfere for once in her life. Gail's taken aback. Mandy tells Lloyd about Kevin's allegations regarding Jenna. Lloyd's as bemused as Mandy. Lewis pays Patrick Woodson for his part in the Italy hotel scam and tells him how he plans to ruin Gail's life. Nick tells David it's over between him and Leanne and there's no going back. Kirk's thrilled when Tyrone asks him to be his best man. Despising herself for the hurt she's caused Nick, Leanne tells Stella that she's leaving Weatherfield. Cast Regular cast *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast *Patrick Woodson - Simon Rouse Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger and Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne comes to a shock decision as Nick pours his heart out; Kevin confronts Jenna, believing she has abused Sophie's trust; Lewis tells Patrick how he plans to ruin Gail's life; and Sunita is furious to discover Karl hasn't lifted a finger all day. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,770,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2013 episodes